Obtaining drinkable or potable water when away from trustworthy public water sources can be problematic. For instance, while outdoors such as during hiking trips, individuals may carry potable water obtained from a trustworthy source. The individual may drink the water during the hike to maintain adequate levels of hydration. However, it is difficult to estimate an amount of water that is sufficient to maintain a healthy level of hydration. For instance, the temperature may be hotter than expected, which may increase consumption of the water. Moreover, water is heavy. Accordingly, carrying the water may introduce an additional load.
Additionally or alternatively, individuals may carry a portable water filtration system (filtration system). The filtration system may enable a user to draw water from naturally-occurring water source, such as a stream or lake, and to filter the water. However, filtrations systems are an extra piece of equipment that is often forgotten and poorly maintained. Moreover, through attempts to minimize the volume and weight of filtration systems, the functionality of some filtration systems has been reduced. For instance, use of some filtrations systems involves the user laying on her stomach and putting her face near the water source. Additionally, filtration systems are stored while walking, which may introduce additional steps in obtaining potable water and may reduce a number of times users hydrate.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.